


Surprise Surprise

by orphan_account



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Multi, No actual miscarriage in story, Pregnancy, mention of miscarriage, reader with vagina, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Idris's birthday and you have a wonderful surprise for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> There is mention of a miscarriage, but it does not happen in the story. Keeping it positive.

Butterflies swarmed my stomach as I heard Idris pulling in to the driveway. I smiled to myself out of excitement. Today was Idris's birthday and I had made his favorite meal. A complete surprise for him

I told him that there was no way I would make it home tonight for dinner. He sounded really disappointed over the phone, but he told me he understood and to not worry about it. I felt bad for tricking him, but I knew he would forgive me once he saw that I was home.

The door's lock turned and I walked out to meet him. 

" Darlin'?" He called out when he walked through the door. When he saw me, he smiled and questioned me. "I saw your car. I thought you weren't going to be home?" He set his briefcase and laptop bag on to the floor.

I wrapped my arms around him and laughed. "Surprise." I kissed his cheek. 

He pulled away and looked up me up and down, noticing that I did dress up a little. His hands gripped my hips and his thumbs rubbed at the sides. "Don't you look ravishing?" He grinned

I pulled him down to my level. "I was hoping you would like it." I pressed my lips to his for a very heated kiss. His hands migrated from my hips to my rear, gripping the cheeks in his hands. I pulled away quickly.

"Hey! That present is for later, big guy." I laughed at his eyes rolling. 

I took Idris's coat to hang it up for him. I then lead him to our dining room to show him the dinner I made for him. I tried to really impress him tonight.

I dimmed the lights and put out some candles, so we could have an especially romantic dinner together for once. I even used the beautiful China that Idris's mother had gifted us from our wedding.

Idris's smile just kept getting bigger. "Darlin' you've done too much for me." He said, obviously feeling touched by my actions.

His arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me to him again. "You deserve it all, Idris." I said giving him a soft kiss. I pulled away, trying not to distract him any more.

"OK. Take a seat, birthday boy. I'm gonna get your dinner."

I pushed him into his chair and made my way for the kitchen. Idris grabbed my hand when I tried to walk away. "What if I want dessert first?"

I laughed and pulled my hand away. " The rules still apply, even if it's your birthday."

He smirked and patted my ass as I left for our kitchen.

 

*****

 

Idris and I enjoyed our meal together, joking around and talking about our week. Idris reached over and held my hand in his. Our fingers were laced and he brought them up to his mouth to kiss the back of my hand.

"Thank you for tonight, Y/N. No one can make me as happy as you do. You're the love of my life."

The butterflies in my stomach came back. I smiled with warm cheeks. I really don't know how I won him over, but I'm glad he won me over.

Idris poured himself another glass of wine and I noticed he glanced at my glass of water. "You're not having any wine?" He asked.

I shook my head no and sipped my water. I stood up and walked out to the living room. I came back to the dining room with a small gift bag and an envelope. Idris immediately shook his head.

"Darlin', I said no gifts." He said smiling. 

"When do I ever listen to you?" I said setting the bag in front of him. "Besides you know I can't resist spoiling you." 

He sighed jokingly and opened the bag.

He pulled out a black box and he looked at it wearily. I urged him on by placing my hand on his shoulder and smiling. He then opened it.

To his surprise, it was a watch that I knew he had his eyes on for awhile now. It was pricey, but it was so worth it. 

"Y/N... This is.. I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything just put it on." I laughed as he immediately took off his other watch and placed the newer one on his wrist. 

Now I was really nervous about he would really react to my next surprise. I had been keeping this a surprise for so long, but I think this would be the best time.I handed him the envelope and he pulled out the card inside.

His face had confusion written all over it as he opened the card to see the black and white sonogram.

"Is this-" he stopped in the middle of the sentence and looked at me with wide eyes. 

"Are you pregnant?"

I stood there smiling with happy tears forming in my eyes. "Two and a half months." I placed my hand on my stomach that had barely even started to grow.

Idris stood up from his chair and placed his hands on my face. "We're having a baby." He stated more to himself than me. I smiled. "Happy Birthday. You're going to be a dad." I said looking in to his eyes and trying my hardest not to cry.

This is isn't my first time being pregnant. Unfortunately, the last time I didn't know I was pregnant, until I had miscarried. It was very hard on our marriage and I didn't think I would ever recover. Now, I was standing here with Idris's beautiful baby growing inside of me. 

Idris pulled me against him and wrapped me in his embrace. "You've just made me the happiest man alive." He said against my neck. The tears finally broke from my eyes and I suppressed a sob in to his shoulder.

Idris pulled back and wiped the tears trailing down my cheeks. " I love you with all of my being. I promise that I will be here for you every step of the way. If you want me home, I'll be home. If you want me to leave you alone, I'll get the hell out of your way."

I laughed then kissed his lips. " I just want you to love our baby, unconditionally." His smile warmed my heart.

"I already do."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm trying write all these ideas I have before classes start this summer, which is real soon. Please leave a comment if you'd like. Even if you didn't like it, I could use the feed back.


End file.
